


The Nymphomaniac Sheriff

by Ladytalon



Category: Monster Makers, Mutant X
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Romance Novel Title Generator Challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymphomaniac Sheriff

"I don't know how he does it. He's as human – well, to a degree – as the rest of us, but Good Lord." Adam's shocked whisper breached Shalimar's muddled senses as she crawled towards the cup of coffee and plate of food they'd placed far enough outside the bedroom door so that they could see for themselves that she wasn't dead yet.

She flopped down on her stomach, contemplating just shoving her face into the plate of food and eating without her hands but she had _some_ sense of propriety, after all. Reaching trembling hands up, Shalimar slowly consumed everything on the plate and drank the coffee. A feeling of renewed strength began coursing though her and she blinked at Emma's feet in thanks when her friend walked over and set down another heavily laden plate. When there was nothing left, she decided that if anyone didn't like it, they could kiss her ass.

Shalimar licked the plate.

After finishing up, she laid her head down with a sigh and closed her eyes wearily…only to open them in surprise seconds later when a big hand closed about her ankle and she was pulled back across the floor into the darkened bedroom.

  


_   
**The Nymphomaniac Sheriff**   
_


End file.
